orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuan-Ti
The serpent creatures known as the Yuan-Ti were an ancient race of humanoids during the Age of Ancients, but the whispering words of Sseth, taught them profane, cannibalistic rituals to mix their flesh with that of snakes, producing a varied race of humanoid snake people. Serpents The Yuan-Ti come in many shapes and forms. The most common to be found not skulking around in old ruined temples are the Pureblood and Abominations. Purebloods closely resemble their once humanoid forms but covered in faint scales with a greenish tint to their cold skin. Their eyes are viper like and are bestowed the gift of innate magic to manipulate. Abominations are more snake than humanoid, large and muscular. All that remains of their human forms are the two arms they once had. Cold Blooded The Yuan-Ti take on almost all the characteristics of snakes, making many other races to consider them cold and selfish. And this assumption isn’t wrong either. The Yuan-Ti think themselves superior due to their ascended forms gifted to them by Sseth, their unholy and demented god. Many Yuan-Ti never leave the confines of their sacred temples and hidden cities, while the ones that do reach out to civilization become manipulating criminals and achieve positions of power through diabolical means. Hidden Empire The culture of the Yuan-Ti is ancient and forgotten by most. Their cities from ages long ago still stand, hidden among the dense swamps and jungles of Black Bog and east Jakku. Those that know about the existence of these hidden temples and cities give warning to not venture there, as the serpents guard them violently and usually without warning. Yuan-Ti Names Yuan-Ti are typically given a name by the brood mother upon transformation or hatching. Further embracing the serpent features, their names often include hissing sounding syllables. Yuan-Ti Names: '''Alku, Szatsull, Sanastils, Salsa, Zsoltsu, Shoaksu, Minihla, Isah, Istshiall, Oma, Utsitu. Yuan-Ti Features • '''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. • Age. Purebloods mature at the same rate as humans and have lifespans similar in length to theirs. • Alignment. Purebloods are devoid of emotion and see others as tools to manipulate. They care little for law or chaos and are typically neutral evil. • Size. Purebloods match humans in average size and weight. Your size is Medium. • Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. • Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. • Innate Spellcasting. You know the Poison Spray cantrip. You can cast Animal Friendship an unlimited number of times with this trait, but you can target only snakes with it. Starting at 3rd level, you can also cast Suggestion with this trait. Once you cast it, you can't do so again until you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. • Magic Resistance. You have advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. • Poison Immunity. You are immune to poison damage and the poisoned condition. • Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Abyssal, and Draconic.